Harry Potter and the Unknown Survivors
by Trocle
Summary: Harry has had so much death in his life. Could it be possible that there is deeper magic that he doesn't know about?... REVIEW!
1. The Final Farewell

**Ok so, this is my first fanfic and I've never done anything like this before. So… hope you like it and review!**

**Basically, this comes after the sixth book. Just so that's clear, on with the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Nagini, come here, I have a job for you," hissed a cold voice. "I need you to-"

Harry Potter was suddenly woken up by a sudden jolt of the Knight Bus.

"Almost near your stop sir." A man said curtly to him. Harry remembered that Stan Shunpike was sent to Azkaban a few months ago. After Stan left, Ernie, the bus driver, decided to go as well. The Knight Bus came to a sudden halt, and Harry got his luggage and climbed out of the Knight Bus. He stared back at the too familiar building at number 4, Privet drive. It was in mid-afternoon and he could hear the distinct noise from the television blasting. He slowly walked up and rang the doorbell.

"So boy, what are you doing here?" Uncle Vernon sneered.

"Didn't Professor Dumbledore already say that I would be coming back?" Harry responded.

Uncle Vernon looked around to check if any neighbors heard, and quickly ushered Harry in. Aunt Petunia glared at him and guessed that Dudley was at some park with his friends beating up another kid. For some reason Aunt Petunia's glare wasn't as intense as it had always been.

"Er, I guess I'll just be collecting my stuff." Harry quietly whispered. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were still eyeing him carefully. Harry went up the stairs to his room and gathered his belongings.

"Um, well, I guess this is goodbye. Thanks for all your help I guess. Bye." Harry said. He took one look back before closing the door, and saw Aunt Petunia's eyes water slightly, and Uncle Vernon's head nod, in goodbye. _Maybe she did like my mum after all, deep down._ He thought. Since he was already of age, he quickly apparated to Headquarters. He knocked and Professor Moody opened the door.

"Hello Potter, nice to see you again." He said gruffly and quickly let him in while checking around. Inside the kitchen, he could hear Mrs. Weasley discussing something with Professor Lupin. As he walked in, they got quiet and looked at him.

"Harry! Oh Harry! I've been so worried! How have you been? Come now; put your things upstairs, I expect Ron has been waiting for you. Hermione hasn't arrived yet but go on. I trust you know where you are sleeping? Yes of course, this is your house." Mrs. Weasley gave a faint smile and motioned him to go upstairs.

"Harry! Hey mate how've you been? All right I suppose?" Ron asked.

"All right I guess. How've you been?" Harry replied.

"Well, I guess I've been ok. The rest haven't though, can't really get over the shock that Dumbledore is well…" He trailed off. "Mum has been crying every few seconds. It's just like when Percy left us. Remember? Speaking of the little git, he returned. He finally realized that Dad was right. But him and Dad are at work right now. Been real busy since, well you know."

There was a short silence. "And Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Um, I don't really know, she's been locking herself up in her room since we got back. Rarely see her nowadays." He said quickly before changing the subject, "well, we should sleep now before mum yells at us. Night then."

"Night."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Hermione, when'd you get here?" Ron asked. They were all gathered at the table eating breakfast.

"Oh just this morning, apparated over. How've you been Harry? Ron?"

"The both of us have been ok I guess. Listen, I gotta talk to you guys later ok?" Harry said quietly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to Harry and Ron's room.

"Hey guys, I've been thinking, we should go back to Hogwarts. Yeah I know I said that we shouldn't, but I've really been thinking about it. The only way to find the remaining Horcruxes is to go to Hogwarts. After all, I need more information about the founding people; Hogwarts is the best place to get that information. I'll just arrange it with McGonagall if I could leave every so often incase I find a horcrux. I just have a feeling that Dumbledore wants me to go back to Hogwarts. What do you think?" Harry asked, finally completing.

"Sure Harry, remember, we're going with you no matter what and-"Hermione was cut off by a sudden knock on the door.

"Hey Harry, Hermione, Ron," Ginny said quietly, "I couldn't help but overhear in the other room. First, I want to help you guys, please? I really want to, there's nothing else I can do. Please?" Ginny pleaded.

"Ginny, we can't endanger you like that." Harry said.

"Harry, why not let her? She wants to, and I think that she's capable to handle it. She is brilliant, sometimes she out smarts me." Hermione said quickly. Harry finally agreed since it is rare to hear Hermione admitting to being beat by a person younger than her. They filled her in on all of the information of Horcruxes, and what they would have to do. Ginny just sat quietly and listened without interrupting.

"Wow, ok, I'm in, I want revenge for Bill." Ginny said softly.

Right at that moment there were a several loud cracks followed by screams of horror.

**Yeah, yeah I know this chapter seemed really dull and short didn't it? Don't worry; things will get more interesting later! But for now… GO AND REVIEW!**


	2. The Wedding

**Just a quick reminder of the last chapter…**

"_Wow, ok, I'm in, I want revenge for Bill." Ginny said softly._

_Right at that moment there were a several loud cracks followed by screams of horror._

…**aaaandd ON WITH THE STORY!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Molly! What is it?" Lupin asked.

"Remus! Remus! Death Eaters! At the Burrow!" She said exasperated.

"Molly! Molly! Calm down! Now tell me exactly what happened," Remus said briskly.

"Oh! It was so horrible! You see, I had to go back to get a few things that I had left from before. Some how they got a track of me and arrived at the Burrow 5 minutes after my arrival! They started attacking and ruining everything!" Mrs. Weasley began to cry.

"Why didn't you take any of us to go with you? You shouldn't have gone alone. But at least you are safe now." Lupin said.

"Oh, I didn't want to bother you. I wanted you all to sleep in for our big day today." She whispered between gasps.

"Big day?" Harry asked quietly to Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah! Don't you remember mate? Its Fleur and Bill's wedding!" Ron exclaimed. Harry felt stupid for forgetting. "Blimey, I can't believe Death Eaters were at our house." Ron said to himself.

"Harry! Ron! Ginny! Hermione! Percy! Go change for the wedding! The rest are meeting us there!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs. Ron, Harry, and Hermione figured Professor Lupin had calmed her down. They boys went to their rooms and changed into their tuxedos, while Ginny and Hermione went to change in their bridesmaid dresses.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They all met in the living room downstairs.

"So mum, how're we getting there?" Ron asked.

"Well, all of you will be apparating, I will take Ginny along with me." Mrs. Weasley said. "So, with that in mind, don't forget, it's 'The Star Gardens'. Ok? Now good luck and I will meet you all there. If I don't arrive there 5 minutes after you get there, ask the man for the Weasley Wedding Part M. ok? The man is an auror as cover up and is going to be one of the outside guards. The "Part M." lets him know that you are a wizard and that you are part of our group. The "Weasley Wedding" part is for the muggles to hear. Do you all understand? Yes? Good. Now good luck and hope to see you soon."

They all apparated out and went to The Star Gardens. It was a beautiful day for a wedding, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. They all made it safely and Mrs. Weasley told the man their group. He nodded and took them to a wall. Harry looked at it strangely along with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They were all confused to why they were standing at a barren wall. The man tapped the flower 3 times with his wand and ushered them in quickly.

As soon as he opened the hidden door, it opened up to a beautiful garden that was decorated with stars shooting all around. Everyone was speechless because it was all so beautiful.

Mrs. Weasley was finally out of her shock and said, "Ok you kids, lets go! The wedding starts in an hour! Get dressed and ready!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ron, Fred, and George lined up, all being the best man (since Bill couldn't choose). Ginny, Gabrielle, and Hermione lined up on the other side, with Gabrielle as the Maid of Honor. They had decided to have the theme as a muggle wedding.

Bill was brought and was floating on what seemed like an invisible wheelchair, since he hadn't totally recovered. He was looking slightly better since Harry had last seen him. Bill smiled at Harry before looking around and smiling at everyone.

Suddenly music began playing, and Fleur came out in a beautiful white dress with stars that moved on her dress. Everyone was speechless from her beauty and her dress that made her stick out even more. She finally arrived at where Bill was, and the Wedding began.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The wedding was finally over, and was a great success. Bill and Fleur was now a married couple, and had decided to take a honeymoon in Paris. They all pitched in, to clean, after the reception. Night time had fallen, and Mrs. Weasley decided it would be best to go back.

They all apparated back, and found their way to their own rooms, too exhausted to do anything else. They all fell in to a deep sleep instantly.

_Harry! Look I can't talk for long, but listen to me, find the mirror that Sirius gave you, its very important. Carry it with you everywhere at school and in your pockets whenever you can. I can't explain now but do it ok? Your mother and I send our love._

Harry woke up suddenly and was very excited, but realized it was just a dream and quickly fell back asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Morning finally arrived and Harry remembered what had happened in his dream the night before. He found his mirror and placed it in his trunk to take to school. He then went down to breakfast.

Right after breakfast, Hermione suddenly spotted 4 owls coming to the window.

"Oh! School lists have come!" Ginny exclaimed. She nervously took the envelopes and opened hers. Relief suddenly spread over her face. "Yes! I passed all my O.W.L.s! Whew!" with that she treated herself to another piece of cake.

Harry looked at his and realized he was Qudditch captain, as well as Head Boy. Shock fell all over him. Ron looked over his shoulder.

"Blimey! Qudditch captain _and_ Head Boy? McGonagall must have gone crazy! Ha ha. Just kidding mate." Ron said. "I'm prefect again."

"Congratulations Harry! I'm prefect as well! I guess that means Harry and the other Head Girl is in charge of us!" Hermione said.

"So mum, when are we going to Diagon Alley?" Ron asked.

"Sorry dears, we can't go this year. We'll just be ordering it by owl. Harry dear? Can I use Hedwig?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yeah, sure." He replied, still in shock of getting Head Boy. "I wonder who the Head Girl is."

"Oh look at this letter." Hermione said, she was the first one to notice the letter.

_Dear Hogwarts student,_

_Since the events that occurred last year, I have become the Headmistress. Those wishing to still return, may do so, and Hogwarts will remain open. Extreme security measures will be taken; some of which contain aurors all around the grounds, security trolls, as well as many other creatures that have offered to help us. This is to ensure the absolute safety. If needed, families are also welcome to stay along, but will stay in a different section of the castle to maintain the regular Hogwarts routine. There will be no more Hogsmeade trips, given the certain conditions. If a family would like to stay at Hogwarts, they must pay 50 galleons per person, and send an owl back with the number staying, and other such information. A form is included in this package. To get to work, we have a special vehicle that can transfer you safely and unnoticeably directly to your destination. More information will be given at the Welcome Feast._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress McGonagall_

"50 galleons? Goodness, but yes, I suppose that is a decent price considering room and food and such. But we can't afford it." Mrs. Weasley said worried to Mr. Weasley.

"Um, Mrs. Weasley, I could pay for you all." Harry said quietly, "You two have been like my parents, and have helped me out so much. Please, this is the least I could do."

"Oh no Harry we couldn't let you do that." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Please? We all want you and the rest of the family at Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Thank you dear, that would be very kind of you." Mrs. Weasley said gratefully. "But at least let me pay a portion?" Harry nodded solemnly.

"Well, better get started on those forms, we've got a lot to do." Mr. Weasley said, managing a weak smile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So what do you think of the second chapter? The next chapter will reveal more of the new professors and more! But, it might take me awhile to update because I have CAT/6 testing right now, and these practices a school thing, so sorry if I don't update fast. But it's almost summer! And lots of stuff is coming up! But for now…REVIEW! Thanks! **


	3. The Order

**So! We last left off with a letter from McGonagall and then…**

"_50 galleons? Goodness, but yes, I suppose that is a decent price considering room and food and such. But we can't afford it." Mrs. Weasley said worried to Mr. Weasley._

"_Um, Mrs. Weasley, I could pay for you all." Harry said quietly, "You two have been like my parents, and have helped me out so much. Please, this is the least I could do."_

"_Oh no Harry we couldn't let you do that." Mrs. Weasley said._

"_Please? We all want you and the rest of the family at Hogwarts." Harry said._

"_Thank you dear, that would be very kind of you." Mrs. Weasley said gratefully. "But at least let me pay a portion?" Harry nodded solemnly._

"_Well, better get started on those forms, we've got a lot to do." Mr. Weasley said, managing a weak smile._

**And now! On with the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey look mum! Our Hogwarts stuff has arrived!" Ginny said.

"Oh yes dear, could you all take your own things and place them with your school stuff? Its about time these came, it is almost September 1st!" Mrs. Weasley said. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all put their stuff away quickly, and continued eating.

"Mum, who's going with us to Hogwarts?" Ron asked between bites.

"Well, your dad, Percy, Fred, George, and I will be going. I've convinced Fred and George just to work there, since everyone is ordering by owl anyway." She replied.

After breakfast, they all went upstairs and packed all of their belongings. That night, there was and Order meeting.

Lupin had come early, and Harry quickly pulled him aside.

"Professor Lupin, do you think I could be part of the Order? I really want to help and defeat Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters." Harry said quietly. Professor Lupin looked grave for awhile.

"I will propose this at the meeting. But I want you to know that I am on your side. You are almost of age now, and should deserve the right." Professor Lupin said. He looked at the time and quickly walked back to the kitchen for the meeting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry waited for someone to do something to let him know if he was accepted to the Order. He was at least hoping the meeting would at least end. He just sat, and stared at the kitchen door.

"Hey mate, what're you doing?" Ron asked suddenly coming down the stairs with Hermione.

"I've asked to join the Order. I'm just waiting now." Harry replied.

"well, I want you join you." Hermione said instantly.

"Me too." Ron said.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Professor Lupin came out.

"Harry, you can come in, we will discuss your proposal then." Professor Lupin said while opening the door for him.

"Professor Lupin? Do you think Ron and I could join as well?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you two come inside too, we will discuss it inside." He said. They all entered to see familiar faces looking back at them. They spotted Hagrid and smiled, he returned a grim nod.

"Before we begin, these two would also like to join the Order." Professor Lupin pointed at Ron and Hermione.

"But they are all too young! They can't do this!" Mrs. Weasley said angrily.

"Molly, we all know that Hermione and Ron are already of age, and Harry is becoming of age soon. They deserve the right. These three have gone through most of us in the Order have! Harry has face He-who-must-not-be-named more times than any of us! Ron and Hermione have been right with him and helping!" Mr. Weasley replied his face red of frustration.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione could tell that they had all been in a heated argument about whether or not Harry should join.

"Who agrees to these three being in the Order?" Professor suddenly asked, interrupting the dispute. More than half the people in the room raised their hands. Mrs. Weasley could tell she had been defeated, and just sat there angrily.

"It is anonymous that these three are accepted." Professor Moody said. The three became happy. "But, you must first take our small test, and understand the consequences of being in the Order." The trio nodded with understanding.

"I will test you on magical ability, as well as wisdom in battle. The first test will be for Mr. Harry Potter." Moody said. Harry was nervous and wonder what they would test him on. "If you were faced with Voldemort, and he asked you for the location and list of everyone in the Order, and he threatens to kill you, what would be your response?"

"My first response would be to find my wand. If I didn't have my wand, I would rather die than betray the Order." Harry said. The crowd murmured in approval.

"Once you are of age, we will test you on your magical ability." He said, then turned to Ron. "The next test is for Mr. Ron Weasley." Moody pointed his wand at Ron. Ron quickly fired a shielding charm for the spell Moody was about to lay on him. "Good, reflexes are top of the peak. However, given the choice to save a dear friend or get a certain object on an Order job, which you choose?"

"Er, I would get save the friend, because as long as the object doesn't go to Voldemort, the object shouldn't mean anything. After saving this friend, I would try to get this important object." He replied. Moody nodded.

"The next test is for Miss Hermione Granger." Moody pointed his wand at Hermione and whispered something. Hermione quickly drew her wand out and shielded the charm. "Good, the test was to block out any intruder coming into your mind using Occulemency. You successfully blocked me from entering any further. Good job." Hermione blushed. "Now, if you were sent on a job to get an enemy that you know nothing about, what is your first action?"

"I would first find out about this enemy. I would study and weaknesses, before attacking." Hermione said confidently.

"Ok then, please wait outside as we all discuss this, we will let you know tomorrow morning, so please adjourn to your bedroom." Lupin said.

The three quietly left the room and didn't start talking until they reached Harry and Ron's room.

"We are in! I can feel it! Well, better go to sleep before the meeting ends or mum will bite my head off." Ron said, slightly chuckling to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was morning all too soon and Harry was too tired to realize what day it was. He walked down to the kitchen. As he opened the door, he almost screamed.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" everyone yelled. It was the day of Harry's birthday and he had completely forgotten. He grinned, there was balloons and confetti everywhere. A banner hung saying, "HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY!"

Lupin, Hagrid, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Percy, Charlie, and Tonks were all smiling back at him. He quickly helped himself to some cake, as everyone began to talk.

"Oh Harry, Ron, Hermione, there will be another meeting tonight at 8:00, be there, we will let you know if you have been accepted ok?" Professor Lupin said, and winked.

He was surprised he got presents, because he still wasn't accustomed to it, after the suffering at the Dursley's. He got a Broom Booster Box from Ron, as well as a mini Quidditch field, to watch any games happening around. "Blimey! Thanks mate! This is so cool." Ron grinned. He had received a book from Hermione, and an Owl Grooming Kit, with a bag of owl treats. He got a scrapbook from Lupin that had pictures of when James and Lily were getting wed. "Wow Professor, thank you so much."

"I knew you would appreciate it." Lupin said. Harry also got a new pair of expensive robes from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and a Dragon guide from Charlie. Tonks gave him a cover kit.

"I remembered what you said the first time I met you. That you wouldn't mind covering up that scar of yours. Found this and it practically screamed your name. Its also helpful for any undercover jobs you may need to do." She said, winking.

Percy had given him a replica of a snitch, with a moving figure of a famous seeker. Harry was especially surprised at this, because he had expected no present, or a boring present from Percy.

Fred and George sent a 50 galleon gift certificate to their store, and a Quidditch case, that included, a snitch, two blugders, two bats, and a quaffle. Harry was extremely pleased with that.

This was his over all best birthdays ever.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know I promised something about the Professors, but I haven't gotten to that part yet. But soon enough! Also, if you haven't noticed, this is kind of going in the same form as the wonderful JK Rowling is. Lots of chapters. Even though they aren't very long chapters, and it isn't as great as hers. The next chapter should get closer to getting at Hogwarts, and new characters will be introduced in those later chapters! Please REVIEW! It will make me quite happy. Oh, and also, CAT/6 testing is over, but that big event hasn't happened yet, and its getting to its busy week, then after that is a few weeks until finals, and then the end of school! I should be posting more chapters and longer ones in the summer! So thanks.. aaaaand.. REVIEW!**


	4. The Decision

**So! Back again! Sooo.. Just so you remember from last time…**

Percy had given him a replica of a snitch, with a moving figure of a famous seeker. Harry was especially surprised at this, because he had expected no present, or a boring present from Percy.

Fred and George sent a 50 galleon gift certificate to their store, and a Quidditch case, that included, a snitch, two blugders, two bats, and a quaffle. Harry was extremely pleased with that.

This was his over all best birthdays ever.

**So it was his birthday! And the next month is going to go by fast just so that they can get to Hogwarts already! So this next part goes to the Order meeting ok? **

**Oh and also, if you know any really awesome Harry Potter fanfics, then tell me about them ok? Especially Lily and James ones, I love those! **

**Ok! Enough rambling… read on!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Order was having the meeting again. They first called Harry in, as the other two waited outside.

"So, Harry, your magic ability test will be the following. Please perform a Patronus." Someone said from the crowd.

Harry whispered something, and a silver stag erupted from the tip of his wand. The audience watched and gasped in amazement.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, please wait outside as we discuss for awhile, we will be calling you shortly," Said the same person. Harry went outside to join Ron and Hermione.

"What'd they make you do mate?" Ron asked.

"Oh, just a Patronus." Harry replied.

"Knew it, it's your specialty now isn't it?" Ron said, grinning. The three stood nervously staring at the door in silence.

After what seemed like hours, the door finally opened, and Professor Lupin called them in with an expressionless face. The group carefully made their way in front of the crowd.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger have proposed their acceptance to the Order. They have each successfully completed both tests required upon entering the Order. The Order would like to formally welcome you, and congratulate you." A grim witch said. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all grinned at each other, while Hagrid beamed at them. The same witch stated a few rules, before adjourning the meeting.

After the meeting ended, it was noisy once again, and people came up to the trio and congratulated them.

The grim witch that had read them the rules earlier, didn't look so grim anymore, and looked rather nice, happy, and young.

"Hello there! My name is Tiffany Starr. Congratulations! I am an auror, and also a seer, but that isn't really an occupation is it? Well, enough rambling, I need to go and take care of some other business, see you next time!" She said cheerfully, and disapparated out of the kitchen.

"Congratulations you three, well it's getting late, I expect you need to be off to beds eh? Night then." Lupin said.

It was then that they noticed it was 1 a.m. in the morning. They quickly left and fell into a quick sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next few weeks passed by quickly with not much happening. It was finally the day before their departure to Hogwarts. Everyone was running around with last minute packing, because it had been awhile since Percy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had last been there.

"Wow, I can't believe we are already in our 7th year." Hermione said later that evening.

"Yeah! It's our year of fun! Before we go to become boring old adults." Ron said with a disgusted face.

"Well, it's my year to find more horcruxes, and get closer to defeating Voldemort." Ron winced at the name.

"Don't you just put the fun in everything?" Ron said sarcastically.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hurry up you three! The train will leave any minute!" Mrs. Weasley said while walking quickly through Platform 9¾.

Harry smiled as he walked through the platform. He was going home. Even with the current events, he still felt most at home at Hogwarts.

They saw two different entrances to the train. One was labeled "family" and the other was labeled "students." The group separated and boarded the train.

"Hey Neville! Why don't we go get a compartment before these three go to the prefect/head compartment?" Ginny said.

They found a compartment quickly and Harry, Ron, and Hermione left their stuff in the compartment and went to the Head/prefect compartment.

The halls weren't as packed as always, from the lack of students, though they did see some new students in each year.

They arrived at the Head/prefect compartment as Harry waited for the Head girl and the rest of the prefects.

The prefects all arrived, but the Head Girl had not arrived yet.

Suddenly, a beautiful, tall, blonde girl walked in with a "Head Girl" badge.

"Sorry for the wait, I couldn't find this compartment," she said in a French accent. "I am Crystal Collier." She smiled at Harry and let him start the meeting.

After snapping out of his gaze at Crystal, he began the meeting with rules and regulations of being a prefect. He handed out patrol schedules and each house its own password. He finally adjourned the meeting.

"Hello Crystal, I am Harry Potter," He introduced himself. "Would you like to join my friends and me in our compartment? You are new here aren't you?"

"Yes, I transferred from Beauxbatons. I was a prefect there, and I guess Madame recommended me, I never knew new kids could become a Head." She said as they began walking back.

They reached the compartment, and Harry introduced Crystal to the rest of the group.

"Hi Crystal! If you ever get lost or anything, any of us can help you!" Hermione said. There was a hint in her voice that she knew Crystal would be nice and a friend soon.

They occasionally had to patrol the corridors, but other then that, it was a very quiet and peaceful train ride.

"Oh look! Almost at Hogwarts! Better change into our robes now." Ginny said. They all got their robes from the trunks and changed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They met again at the Gryffindor table and were surprised to see Crystal there.

"Oh! You are in Gryffindor too? That's wonderful!" Hermione said happily before plopping next to her.

"Hmm, wonder who the new teachers are." Ron pondered out loud.

The first years were led in by and unknown teacher, and were quickly sorted into their houses after the hats annual song of unity and the dangers lying ahead.

"Attention, attention, please settle down." Professor McGonagall said. The hall quieted down quickly. "Welcome all first years, and new students, and welcome back to the rest of you all." Harry could tell she was trying to make it as it Professor Dumbledore were here. "You may not know, but your family is all behind and are able to see you, though you cannot see them. More announcements will be given later, but for now, dig in." she concluded.

Great mounds of food appeared on the tables. Everyone was excited and wolfed down the food.

As their feast was concluding, Professor McGonagall rose again, and called for order.

"First, I would like to say, Congratulations to our new Heads, Mr. Harry Potter, and Miss Crystal Collier." Everyone at the Gryffindor table cheered. "Now, our new heads of houses are, Professor Elizabeth Prim for Gryffindor, Professor Sprout for Hufflepuff, Professor Flitwick for Ravenclaw, and Professor Slughorn for Slytherin. Our new teacher is Professor Prim, and she will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. I will still maintain my job as Transfiguration Professor. Now, I must stress you all not to wander about the castle, or anywhere outside of it. We are living in extremely dangerous conditions, and it is not wise to wander around. You will be allowed to see parents during the weekend, but you must contact your head of house first. Now, On a lighter note, we will be having several balls this year, as you see that dress robes were required once again. Also, since there will be no Hogsmeade trips planned, we have another room with the Owlery that has catalogs you may send to any store. We will also be having several other events, so pay attention to the bulletin board in your common room. That will be all for tonight, prefects, please lead your house back, and Mr. Potter and Miss Collier, I would like to see you."

Harry and Crystal walked up to McGonagall.

"Hello Professor." Harry said smiling back at her.

"Hello Mr. Potter and welcome Miss Collier. The heads will be living in the same quarters, though separate rooms. Your entrance is located in the Gryffindor common room, behind the fire. Point to the fire and say your password. I chose 'Godric' as your first password, but you may change it as frequently as you two may please. The way to change it is to be inside, and stand directly in front of the fire, and say the password then. However, it does require both of your wands. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me, but I do believe you have had a long day so I will let you adjourn to your rooms. Good night." McGonagall said before walking through another door to the families.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Welcome families of our Hogwarts students. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, and I am Headmistress of Hogwarts. Concerning those who need to attend work, we have a special vehicle that can transport you safely and unnoticeably to your destination. First of all, you will be split into your child or children's house. You will not be participating in certain house events. This is just to make it easier to manage this large group. If you have children in different houses, there is a separate group for you. Now, Gryffindor's will be group one, Hufflepuff group two, Ravenclaw group three, Slytherin group four, and the extras group five. Group one will go to the north hall, group two the east, group three the west, group four the south, and group five in the center a map will be provided in your dormitories. There are more written instructions there, so I will let you adjourn to your own rooms." McGonagall said concluding her tiring speech.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry and Crystal tried the password and entered. They immediately became speechless by the spacious and luxurious room. They had their own common room, and two doors on opposite sides. It was labeled with their names.

Harry entered his room and found his stuff already out and organized. After observing every inch of his room, he quickly went out and got Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny.

"Hey you guys! Look at this!" Harry said and told the fire the password.

"Uh, mate, why are we standing in front of the fire?" Ron asked.

"Just wait." Harry said. The fire suddenly vanished and a big opening appeared.

"Blimey Harry."

"wow."

"This is so cool."

"Lucky!"

They all loved his dormitory. They spent the rest of the night there, before having to go back to their own rooms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry lay in bed just thinking about everything that had occurred. He suddenly heard a noise. He sat up quickly and pulled his wand out and looked around.

"Harry! Harry!"

"Who's there?" Harry called out.

"Harry! Over here! It's Sirius! I'm here with your parents!" called the voice from Harry's silver mirror.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**GASP! Well, tell me what you though and review! Please! And if you haven't noticed yet, bolded fonts are usually notes from me. So I finally got to my goal, which was get to Hogwarts already! Yeah, yeah. And the new students and teacher are going to be pretty important and aren't going to just be random characters. Anyways, please review. **

**(Oh and also, if you notice something is wrong, like according to the original Harry Potter please tell me, because after reading SO many awesome fanfics, I've almost forgotten what had really happened. Yeah I know, shameful... sorry! But please do tell me.)**

**NOW REVIEW! (:**


	5. Deeper Magic

**Thanks to ****Arwen-Evenstar-Elf as my first reviewer!**

**Sorry it took so long for this update! **

**And now, here's a recap from the previous chapter.**

Harry lay in bed just thinking about everything that had occurred. He suddenly heard a noise. He sat up quickly and pulled his wand out and looked around.

"Harry! Harry!"

"Who's there?" Harry called out.

"Harry! Over here! It's Sirius! I'm here with your parents!" called the voice from Harry's silver mirror.

**And now! On with the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What the-? Sirius?" Harry pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. He looked back at the mirror and saw Sirius looking back. He was sweating and looking to the side. Harry couldn't tell where they were.

"Harry, Harry, I'm here with your parents, look we can't talk long." He said.

"Wait Sirius, how is this possible?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Harry, you must understand that there is deeper magic that isn't that well known. Look Harry, Your parents want to talk to you." Sirius said.

"Harry! It's mum! Oh you look so handsome! I love you so much! I w-"she was cut off by James.

"Lils hon, sorry, but he needs to know the important stuff first." James explained. "Harry! Hi!" he said cheerfully, before returning to his serious mode. "Look, don't forget the horcruxes, it's very important, remember them and the note from last year. R.A.B. It's very important to defeat Voldemort and bring us back."

"Bring you back? I though it wasn't possible to bring people back from…" he trailed off.

"being dead?"

"Yeah."

"Remember what Sirius said, deeper magic!" He suddenly looked frantically around. "Look Harry, we need to go, be careful! Take uh whoever your friends are that Sirius talked about. Just be careful! We love you!"

"Oh Harry I love you!" Lily said crying, before vanishing. They had all left Harry sitting at his bed confused in his thoughts, and astonished to talking to his parents after such a long time.

He began to feel his eyelids grow heavier, until they finally shut.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You WHAT!" Ron asked with wide eyes. Harry had just told them about the mirror.

"Harry are you sure you weren't just extremely tired?" Hermione thought out loud.

"Yes, now, we need to find out who R.A.B. is!" Harry said, a bit annoyed with Ron and Hermione for not believing him.

"Well, Harry, let's look at the note again. You do still have it right?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

Harry ran up the stairs and tore through his trunk. He finally found it deep at the bottom of his trunk in a pocket of one of his robes.

"Hmm," Hermione examined it for what seemed like hours. She suddenly gasped.

"Harry! How could we have not seen this before?" she said suddenly very excitedly. "It says, 'to the Dark Lord'!"

Harry and Ron stared at her oblivious of what she was saying.

"The _Dark Lord!_ Only Death Eaters call him 'The Dark Lord' right? This must be a Death Eater!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Of course! I've never heard any one else call him that, that wasn't a Death Eater! Hermione you're brilliant!" Harry said.

Hermione blushed a deep shade of crimson, as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Well that narrows it down doesn't it?" Hermione checked the clock. "Oh no! We have 5 more minutes until Transfiguration starts!" She screamed and quickly ran out.

"She's a nutter I tell you." Ron said, chuckling before going after her with Harry.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ugh! I'm so tired! Double potions always beats me out!" Ron exclaimed while stretching in the common room. "Hey Harry! Can we go to your room?" he asked with a newborn excitement.

Harry nodded and they all went into the Heads room. They saw Crystal sitting on the couch by the fire reading a book.

Harry noticed how the fire danced in her sparkling blue eyes and felt his stomach tighten. He shook off the feeling as Hermione suddenly said something.

"Hey Crystal!" Hermione said cheerfully.

Crystal put her book down and smiled. "Hi! I was just doing the reading for homework. Everything is so interesting here!"

"Yeah that's what I thought!" Hermione suddenly gasped. "Are you a muggle-born?" she asked curiously with a hint of excitement.

"Oh yeah! I lived in France since I started school, but I attended grade school nearby. But I am still born from France!" She said proudly.

The boys were confused on how they got to such a topic so quickly. They looked at each other and shrugged before going into Harry's room. While the girls animatedly chatted like best friends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The group of four went down stairs for breakfast the next day.

"Yes! It's Saturday! No classes!" Ron said happily.

"Oh no! I forgot! Quidditch tryouts! They are going to be on Wednesday night at 6:00 sharp." Harry said.

"Oh great! I've been looking forward to it!" Ron said. His voice suddenly got low to a whisper. "Hey! Have you noticed that there are practically no Slytherins? Probably went to join Malfoy. That git." He said out of spite.

Hermione shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"Um, I think I'm going to go to the library right now ok?" She said quickly before dashing off.

"Oh, I need to discuss something with Professor Prim." She said, before mysteriously disappearing as well.

"Girls, they are so odd." Ron said, and helped himself to more toast.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ok! Everyone! Please gather here and separate into groups!" Harry called. "Everyone trying out for Beaters go over by the Gryffindor end, Keepers go near the hoops, and Chasers go stay here." He concluded. "And sorry to anybody in hopes of getting seeker, that will be taken by yours truly. Please go to your groups now!" he called.

The group of people broke apart noisily to their designated spots. He went to each section and told them to first practice themselves. He put former Gryffindor team members in charge on each of the "stations".

He first talked to the Beaters.

"Ok! So, can everyone pair up? I'm going to send a few bludgers at each pair, so line up, and try to aim it through this hoop." He then conjured up a hoop.

When he was finally done, he left the Beaters, and went to the Keepers. They all lined up and took turns.

Next was the Chasers. He threw the Quaffle up, and watched them work with each other.

After about an hour passed, he called them all in again.

"Good practice today! Now! We will have different days for tryouts in each spot! Beater tryouts will be on Saturday, Keepers on Sunday, and Chasers on Monday. Thank you and you all can go now!" He finished and headed back to the castle.

He finally finished back at the Head's room and collapsed on the couch to a deep sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh look! We start Defense today. I wonder what Prim is like." Ron asked out loud.

They entered the class room, and got to their seats.

A tall and young lady walked in. "Please put your books away, you will only need your wands for now." She said. Her voice projected very well throughout the large classroom.

Everyone scrambled as they put their quills and books away excitedly. They could tell it would be a different experience.

"Today we are going to learn a very advanced spell. It is called a 'Patronus'. Normally it would not be taught until much later on in the year, but I feel it is necessary given the current conditions." She said with a bit of bitterness trailing the last few words.

"Now, who can tell me what a Patronus is?" she asked the class.

Harry and Hermione were the only ones that raised their hands. She called on Harry.

"It is a sort of shield against Dementors." Harry said, also finishing bitterly with the word 'dementors.' He had remembered how much trouble they had caused him, and that they were with Voldemort now.

"Of course you would know. Good, thank you. 10 points to Gryffindor." She smiled. "Professor McGonagall has mentioned that you can conjure a complete corpeal Patronus?" she questioned Harry.

Harry nodded.

"Who can explain to me what a corpeal Patronus is?" She asked the class.

Hermione and Harry raised their hands once again. This time Hermione answered.

"A Corpeal Patronus is a Patronus that takes form of an animal." She stated.

"Thank you, another 10 points to Gryffindor." She said. "Now, Mr. Potter, could you please come up front and demonstrate a proper corpeal Patronus?"

Harry nodded and quickly made his way to the front of the room. He could feel everyone's eyes prickling his skin as he walked pass.

He concentrated on when he talked to his parents and Sirius a few days ago. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" the familiar silver stag erupted from the tip of Harry's wand and pranced up and down the room before fading.

The class clapped along with Professor Prim. She was grinning widely. Harry went back to his seat.

"Thank you Mr. Potter! That was tremendous! Take 50 points to Gryffindor. Outstanding, absolutely outstanding!" she chuckled. It seemed as if she suddenly remembered she had a whole class staring back at her.

She cleared her through before continuing. "Now, the incantation is 'Expecto Patronum' Please repeat with out wands."

"Expecto Patronum."

"Expecto Patronum." The class chanted back at her.

"Good, now, in order for this to actually be accomplished, you need to concentrate deeply on one happy memory. Only one. Now, everyone please take a moment to think of that happy memory." She paused for a few minutes.

"Everyone have their memory? Ah, with the exception of Mr. Potter, please keep concentrating on that happy memory as you take your wands out." Everyone excitedly took their wands out. "Now, concentrate, and repeat, Expecto Patronum"

The class all repeated and watched their wands hopefully. Hermione had gotten a little spark from the tip of her wand, but it quickly faded.

The rest of the class continued the same way, and Hermione had been the only one closest to getting even a little spark from her wand.

"Good job class! We will continue another day, but for homework, practice your Patronus and give one roll of observations on what you practiced. Thank you and that will be all, you are dismissed." She said. "Ah, Mr. Potter, if I could have a word with you?"

Harry walked up to Prim.

"Well good job today! How is it going with the Quidditch team?" She asked.

"I had a practice just yesterday, and I almost have the team picked out." He replied.

"Good, thank you Mr. Potter, lets see you have Transfiguration next right? Well let me give you a note to Minerva explaining your tardy." She said, handing him a piece of paper.

He stalked off to Transfiguration and handed McGonagall the note.

Compared to the 'exciting' DADA class, no one had much interest to what McGonagall was saying that particular day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"OK! Hello beaters! Now you will line up, and I will throw a bludger, and it will obviously go towards you. You are to hit it with one of the bats, and hit it through one of the three hoops." Harry called out.

The tryouts for beaters went fairly good, but there was the constant bruising of people when bludgers were misled.

"Good job today! The team will be posted this Wednesday! Thank you!" he said, and dismissed the hopeful kids.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the tryouts had gone similar to the beater tryouts, with not much interesting happening.

Harry had seen each player, and finally decided. Since Peakes and Cootes had gotten transferred out, he chose a new set of twins that reminded him of the Weasley twins, but not as superb. It was DJ and Daniel Lows. He had chosen Ron for keeper again, since he was the best of all that had tried out.

With Katie gone, he chose Ginny Weasley, Melissa Solt and Michelle Soie.

Harry had a good feeling about this year's team.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Obviously anything bad belongs to me, and anything that screams AWESOMENESS! Is the wonderful JK Rowling's. Honestly, it's not that hard ok?**

**Anyways! Now that the event for school is over, I have more time. But then again, finals are coming up soon. **

**That thing for school, our group got 3rd place, but it was actually 2nd place, but there was a time limit so we got points docked. Since the juniors were sore losers. But still! We placed & beat the freshmen, sophomores, scrubs, and technically the juniors! **

**I might take as long or longer for the next update, sorry! And for any parts that seem really weird, sorry, I usually write these late at night, usually around 10-1:00 at night/morning, well, 10 p.m. to 1 a.m. ok? So sorry! (again.)**

**And if I haven't stated this already, this story is going to be pretty long.**

**Well, enough about all that stuff you probably don't have any idea of, so, to make me stop rambling on about random things, REVIEW! Please! And tell me what you though/think!**

**(You've noticed by now that I do ramble on and on a lot right? Yeah ok then.) **


	6. RAB, Slug Club & Crystal Collier

**A special thanks to ****Arwen-Evenstar-Elf for being my first reviewer! **

**Werewolf777** **too!**

**So! From last chapter!**

_The rest of the tryouts had gone similar to the beater tryouts, with not much interesting happening._

_Harry had seen each player, and finally decided. Since Peakes and Cootes had gotten transferred out, he chose a new set of twins that reminded him of the Weasley twins, but not as superb. It was DJ and Daniel Lows. He had chosen Ron for keeper again, since he was the best of all that had tried out._

_With Katie gone, he chose Ginny Weasley, Melissa Solt and Michelle Soie. _

_Harry had a good feeling about this year's team._

**So basically, Quidditch tryouts finally took place! Now more stuff can happen!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"OF COURSE! HOW COULD WE HAVE BEEN SO STUPID?" Hermione suddenly screamed from reading her very thick book. She had disturbed the quiet from the Head's common room.

"Erm Hermione, no offense, but… what the bloody hell are you talking about?" Ron said.

"R.A.B.! Remember Sirius? His last name!" Hermione said excitedly as Harry suddenly jerked up from his homework.

"Sirius Black? What does that have to do with anything?" Ron asked obviously puzzled.

"Honestly Ron! His brother! Regulus! Regulus A. Black! He was a Death Eater! It has to be him! Remember? Sirius had said that He was killed on Voldemort's orders!" She said excitedly while slightly quivering at saying the name.

"HERMIONE! That's brilliant! It must be that something Sirius hadn't seen in his own brother!" Harry replied excitedly as well. He suddenly ran up to her and gave her a great hug.

Hermione's cheeks turned a deep crimson shade, as Ron scowled while watching. Harry then ran to his room and shut the door.

"Oh he's up to something!" Ron said while grinning, forgetting what Harry had done.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We start Potions today! Harry! You can't use Snape's book because it was for last year!" Hermione said happily.

Unfortunately for her, the sixth year book was much like the seventh year book, and he had already studied the book from cover to cover, and practically memorized everything.

"Ah! Harry! M'boy! How has your summer been? Good I hope! Listen! I'm having a welcome back party and you can bring a friend! How about it? How about you Miss Granger? You too Mr. Weasley!" Slughorn asked in his usual cheerful manner.

Ron was surprised that Slughorn had asked him, but was happy that he did.

"Well! It is going to be this Saturday! Hope you all can come!" He said, and walked away.

"So do you guys want to go?" Ron asked perkily.

"Hmm, I guess, I've been so stressed lately and I have no idea why! I guess this party will be fun." Hermione said uncertainly.

"Who are you guys bringing?" Harry asked, but was cut off by the bell.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wow! This week went by fast! Seems like just yesterday it was Monday and now its Friday! Oh I almost forgot! Who are you going to bring to the party?" Ron asked.

"I think I'll just go by myself. You?" Hermione responded.

"Yeah same here." Ron said.

"Hey where is Harry?" Hermione asked while flipping through a magazine on the common room couch.

**Meanwhile…**

Harry had noticed the radiant glow that Crystal gave off in the Head's room when he was resting on the couch. She was stroking the fire and was in a thought mode.

"Hey Crystal, are you going to Slughorn's party tomorrow?" Harry suddenly asked.

Crystal snapped up from her train of thought.

"No, I didn't get invited." She said.

"Oh, wantgowifme?" Harry asked before thinking.

"Pardon?" She asked.

Harry gulped. "Want to go with me?" he said slowly. "As friends of course! I don't think you want to be all by yourself on Saturday night!"

"Sure! I guess it would be fun." She replied smiling.

Harry went back to the common room in a trance.

"Er mate, you ok?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Harry snapped back from his trance.

"Who you taking?" Ron asked.

"Oh, Crystal." He said absentmindedly.

"Really? That's great Harry!" Hermione said, beaming.

"Oh no! It isn't like that, just going as friends because she didn't get invited." He replied.

"Mmhmm suuure mate!" Ron said before bursting from laughter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was the day of the welcome back party, and it seemed as though everyone would be going.

"Hey where is it going to be?" Ron asked.

"Should be Potion's room, that's where it always was last year." Hermione replied. She glanced at the clock.

"Hmm.. time flies! Want to head over there now?" Ron asked.

"Sure." Hermione responded.

Ron and Hermione made their way out of the portrait and walked to the Potion's room.

It was completely transformed, so that you couldn't tell it was the regular, boring and small Potion's room. It had a large sign that said 'WELCOME BACK!' in colorful letters, and music was being projected from a radio.

"Wow, this is ruddy awesome." Ron said.

They saw Ginny, Neville, and the rest of the 'Slug Club'.

"Hey where's Harry?" Ron asked.

"Oh, erm…" she looked around.

"Over there! With Crystal!" she said.

They walked over to Crystal and Harry who were chatting with Professor Slughorn.

"Ah! Hello Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger! You're just in time! I was just asking Mr. Potter and Miss Collier what their ambitions were after Hogwarts!" Slughorn said merrily.

"Well, I wanted to be an auror to get Voldemort back for all that he has done." Harry said carefully.

They flinched at hearing his name.

"Ah, yes of course, wouldn't have expected less." Slughorn replied. "How about you Miss Collier?"

"I think I would want to be a professor, perhaps at Hogwarts. That way I would be able to return to this wonderful castle, I do enjoy it." She said.

"Ah! An excellent choice as well!" he exclaimed. "Mr. Weasley?"

"Oh, I want to be an auror as well."

"Me too." Hermione said.

"So! Three aurors and one professor? Great ambitions!" Professor Slughorn said. He made it apparent that he was happy that they would be trying for jobs of great power.

At 11:00 p.m. the party ended and the group of four returned to their dormitories for a wonderful sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a lovely Sunday morning and Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Crystal were eating breakfast in the Great Hall.

A little girl came up to Crystal and said, "um, Crystal Collier? The headmistress would like to see you."

"Thank you. Hmm, I wonder what she wants." Crystal said, before walking away to the Headmistress' office.

"Hello Miss Collier. I would like to discuss something with you. Professor Slughorn has informed me that you have ambitions to become a professor? Well I have been considering opening new classes to give the students different experiences that will help them later, and also as an extracurricular. This would be an experience to help you, and also consider offering a job for you here, after Hogwarts." McGonagall said.

"Oh um, what were you thinking of?" Crystal asked.

"If possible, I was thinking of some language classes that can help. Seeing as how there are so many different languages being used nowadays, and messages that need to be translated. If you could, I would like to ask you to teach French. However, these lessons may take up some of your free periods." McGonagall said.

"I think that would be ok with me." She replied.

"Great! Of course, you aren't just doing this for nothing. You will be receiving five galleons per lesson." McGonagall said.

"Oh, thank you. But I do just enjoy teaching, its something I have discovered as a child." Crystal said.

"Ok then, thank you. The French would be Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays in your free period before lunch. It will be held in my classroom if that is ok with you."

"Fine by me."

"Ok, thank you and that will be all. You may leave." McGonagall said.

"Professor, if I may ask, what other languages are you going to be having?" Crystal asked.

"French, Latin, Italian, and Russian." She replied. "Students will be required to choose one."

"Oh, ok thanks Professor!" Crystal said before exiting.

"Hey Crystal, what are you doing?" Harry asked, coming out of his room.

Crystal explained what had happened at her meeting with McGonagall.

"Wow! Th-" Harry was cut off by a sudden opening of the head's door.

Ron and Hermione entered, knowing the password.

"Hey Crystal, what did McGonagall talk to you about?" Hermione asked.

Crystal explained it once again to Hermione and Ron.

Hermione squealed.

"That is so wonderful Crystal! Hey Harry! Ron! We should all take it!" Hermione said excitedly.

"I will if Harry does." Ron said.

"NO way." Harry said. Hermione scowled.

"McGonagall said that it would be important later on in deciphering messages and stuff. Also that it could help to become closer to the end of you-know-who." Crystal said, with a slight smile.

"Alright, alright, I'm in." Harry said.

"Same here." Ron said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A week passed by quicker that Crystal had expected, and it was Monday once again, the day of the first French lesson.

She went a little earlier to the classroom to prepare. She noticed that the books were all piled up on the teacher's desk in the front. She also saw the sign up sheet and saw that many kids had signed up for it.

The bell rang and students began filing into the classroom. She saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry come in and wave, and she nodded back smiling.

Most of the students looked very much younger, and no Slytherin's showed up, which was to Crystal's pleasure.

"Well Hello, My name is Crystal Collier. I will be teaching French to you. Professor McGonagall has given me the right to deduct points and provide detentions if necessary. Now, I have taken the liberty in purchasing new French books for you all, it is 10 galleons each, please have the money turned in my Friday. If you have it now, please bring it up now and tell me your name." She said in a professional voice.

Several kids walked up and paid.

"Thank you. Now, in this classroom, you will call me Mademoiselle Collier. You can choose your own names, of course they need to be French, and write them on a piece of parchment along with your real name with your House." She said.

"First, come pick your books up." She said, and handed out the books.

"I will give you 5 minutes to write your information. If you need help in the selection of your name, you may check on page xi of your book, where it has a list."

Crystal waited for 5 minutes as she saw students getting parchment out and writing down their information.

Finally students started bringing the slips of parchment up to her.

"We will first begin with the basics. Now, open you book to page one." She said.

The noise of turning pages filled the room.

"To formally say 'Hello' one would say, Bonjour. If you want to say 'Hi' informally, one would say Salut. To ask how one is doing formally, you simply ask, Comment allez vous? Informally, it is Ca va? Please repeat after me. Bonjour, Comment allez vous?"

"Bonjour, Comment allez vous?"

"No, you need to say it with a French accent, say the 'r' with your throat. Try it again." She said.

Everyone tried to say the 'r' the write way, which caused several people to laugh at how weird it sounded.

"Good, now to respond, you may say, Je suis comme ci, comme ca. Which is, I am ok. You can also respond with Je suis bon(ne), which is I am good. So turn to your partner, and start with hello, ask how they are, then respond to it."

The class filled with voices once again.

"wh-" Crystal was cut off when the bell rang. "Ok, that's it for today, just work on saying your 'r' s ok? Thank you." She said, as people began to file out.

"Wow Crystal! That was so fun!" Hermione said, walking to the front of the classroom.

"Come on, let's go to lunch." Ron said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"ugh! this is just infuriating! What did Regulus have that could have been a horcrux? Do you remember anything at all? Anything Sirius might have mentioned?" Hermione asked in a frustrated voice, looking up from a thick book.

Harry thought for awhile, "Actually, there is something, but it belonged to his dad. It was the large gold ring that had the Black crest on it. I remember Kreacher was going to steal it, but Sirius got it back, telling me whose it was."

Hermione's eyes flashed excitedly.

Harry gasped, "That can't be a horcrux can it? Ugh! It's worth a try! Let's go ask McGonagall if we can go take a little visit to Sirius' house!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Arwen-Evenstar-Elf **Harry just had to be seeker and that was the best way that I could make him seeker. Thanks for telling me! I'll try to avoid it next time!

**Ok I know Hogwarts probably is the least likely place to start teaching languages, but it is important later on in the story.**

**Well, sorry it took so long, I've been having minor writers block, and also a Lily & James fanfic that has been clouding around in my head, check it out if you want to! Anyways, my finals are coming to an end, and so is school, so updates should be coming sooner. Please review! (:**


	7. Horcrux?

**Thanks to ****Arwen-Evenstar-Elf, happyyellowgirl, and Lady Silverhawk for reviewing!**

**Lady Silverhawk **Sorry that it seemed a bit choppy, but it was my first chapter, and my first time every trying something like this. But thanks for telling me, and I will try to avoid the choppiness in my future chapters!

** To all of the people that have already read my last chapter that had the dance thing… I decided to take out the dance classes, and just keep the languages, you can reread it and it will make sense.**

**I forgot to mention in Chapter four that Hermione and Ron are the Gryffindor Prefects.**

**Now a little recap from last chapter…**

"_ugh! this is just infuriating! What did Regulus have that could have been a horcrux? Do you remember anything at all? Anything Sirius might have mentioned?" Hermione asked in a frustrated voice, looking up from a thick book._

_Harry thought for awhile, "Actually, there is something, but it belonged to his dad. It was the large gold ring that had the Black crest on it. I remember Kreacher was going to steal it, but Sirius got it back, telling me whose it was."_

_Hermione's eyes flashed excitedly._

_Harry gasped, "That can't be a horcrux can it? Ugh! It's worth a try! Let's go ask McGonagall if we can go take a little visit to Sirius' house!"_

**Also, this is the last chapter for awhile, more details at the end.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Professor McGonagall!" Harry said, as he and Hermione burst into her office to see McGonagall grading papers.

"Mr. Potter? Miss Granger? Anything I can help you with?" She asked in her typical firm tone.

"Remember last year when Professor Dumbledore had those meetings with me that I couldn't tell you about?" Harry asked quickly. "He left me with very important information on how to defeat Voldemort."

"Hold on Potter." McGonagall said. She quickly put a silencing charm on her office. "Continue" She said.

"Well, I can't really explain it all right now, but its very important that I go back to Sirius' house!" Harry said flustered.

"Mr. Potter you know very well that I can not allow you to take a trip to his house in the middle of the school term. Also, it wouldn't be safe." McGonagall replied.

"Professor! We really need to! Please! This is actually more important than school! Couldn't you send some people with us? Its crucial!" Hermione said.

After McGonagall heard Hermione say that it was more important than school, she was convinced.

"Only on one condition, I will ask some of the Order to accompany you. Also, for the time that you are gone, I will make sure to get the work from your teachers, and you must be able to catch up and finish any and all the homework assigned during the time you are gone. Do you understand? Do not tell this to any one else." McGonagall replied.

"How about Ron? Can he come with us?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I think Mr. Weasley may go with you. I will inform you as so as possible, I understand you kids wish it to be very urgent, I will try. Please be careful. Now, go back to the Gryffindor common rooms quietly please." McGonagall said, with a hint of worry in her voice, and went back to grading her papers.

Harry and Hermione McGonagall's office excitedly, and went to find Ron.

They found Ron sitting by the fire in the Common Room, gazing into the scarlet flames.

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed at the same time. Harry motioned for her to explain, while he took a seat at one of the couches and watched.

After Hermione explained it all to Ron.

"Wow! Cool!" He said, grinning, but the grin faded as he remembered something. "But Harry, I thought Dumbledore already thought about the other Horcruxes. Remember? The diary, the ring, something from Slytherin, something from Hufflepuff, something from Gryffindor, something from Ravenclaw, and You-know-who himself."

"Oh" Harry's face fell in disappointment.

"But I could have sworn—wow." Hermione said, falling into a deep thought.

"And maybe Nagini." Harry said.

"Well we better go tell Professor McGonagall that we don't need to go to Sirius' house any more." Hermione said.

"Maybe tomorrow, right now it's too late." Harry said, disappointed that he didn't think of what Ron did.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mr. Potter? Miss Collier?" McGonagall called after them after Transfiguration.

"Yes Professor?" Crystal asked.

"I assume you know that next month is October. Professor Dumbledore left a note containing many things that were necessary, and other items. His main goal was unity. We will be having a Halloween ball, and you will be in charge of it." McGonagall said.

"Oh, ok." Crystal replied.

"Please turn in a draft of any notes you may have on the Halloween ball, each Friday. Thank you, that is all." McGonagall finished.

"Thank you Professor" Harry said. "Crystal, you go first, I need to talk to her."

"Ok, I'll wait for you outside." Crystal replied, and walked out the door.

"Uh, Professor, about what Hermione and I talked about the other day, we remembered that we don't need to go anymore. We were mistaken; Ron pointed something out to us. Sorry if you went to any trouble already." Harry said.

"Very well Mr. Potter. You may go then." McGonagall said with a tired voice.

Harry went outside and joined Crystal, they began discussing.

"Let's meet tonight after dinner, at 8:00 p. m. to discuss more ok? See you then!" Crystal called back and ran off to her final class of the day.

At 7:30, Harry was already done with dinner and waiting for Crystal in the Head's common room.

After a few minutes, Crystal entered as well. "So let's get started a little bit earlier then I guess." She said.

"Ok!" Harry replied.

"Well, it is obviously going to be a costume ball, so I think those not in costume shouldn't go in." Crystal said.

"Ok, That sounds good to me. For center pieces, I was thinking a pumpkin filled with candy?" Harry suggested.

"Sure." Crystal replied.

The night went on very successfully, and the pair finished all of the things needed for the ball that night.

"So since we can no longer have Hogsmeade trips, let's ask Carla's Costume Cravings and Harold's Halloween Hut to come to Hogwarts and sell costumes!" Crystal said.

"Good idea!" Harry replied.

"Ok, I'll turn this into McGonagall tomorrow, and contact Carla and Harold. Night then Harry!" Crystal said.

"Night."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_IMPORTANT NOTE!_ So, as I was saying, this will be the last chapter for awhile. I will be continuing it later, but that is much later, because I have decided that my other Fanfic, Crazy Little Thing Called Love will be the prequel to this story. So basically, CLTCL is what happens, before Harry goes to the Dursley's house. When that Fanfic is done, I will continue with this one. Some of CLTCL will be in this Fanfic as well, but from a different point of view. However, for those that are in both stories, I'll post them at the same time. I am very sorry, but I just thought it might be better this way, because this Fanfic would be the sequel. Do you get it? Well, sorry again! However, I might update sometimes just because something may come into my head, and I want to post it. So please stay with me and read my other Fanfic Crazy Little Thing Called Love! Once again, very sorry. Thanks! **

**Even if I do update, it might take a bit long. (Even though my current updates are pretty long.)**

**Actually, I will be posting the Halloween Ball sometime. But after I finish my summer project! I am so dead for that project. Ha ha. **

**With all of that out of the way, please review with any ideas or suggestions you may have! The more ideas/suggestions, the faster I can update! Thanks! And sorry! again, yeah I know.**


	8. The Halloween Ball

**Hello! I am continuing this one just because of Arwen-Evenstar-Elf who has motivated me to continue with just this one. Thanks! (:**

**So of course, here's the recap!**

_The night went on very successfully, and the pair finished all of the things needed for the ball that night. _

"_So since we can no longer have Hogsmeade trips, let's ask Carla's Costume Cravings and Harold's Halloween Hut to come to Hogwarts and sell costumes!" Crystal said._

"_Good idea!" Harry replied._

"_Ok, I'll turn this into McGonagall tomorrow, and contact Carla and Harold. Night then Harry!" Crystal said._

"_Night."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How weird is it that these people are coming today?" Ron questioned.

"It's not that weird." Hermione replied.

Ron rolled his eyes.

The group of four sat in the Gryffindor Common room waiting until Carla and Harold were scheduled to come.

Harry had asked Crystal to go to the Halloween Costume Ball with him, since they would have to be the ones in charge of the dance anyways, while Ron asked Hermione to go with him, since he had no guts to ask any other girl. This time, he was smarter and didn't ask her as a last resort. **(A/N: sorry this paragraph is totally random! But I had to let you know who's going with whom as quickly as possible! Sorry!)**

When 3 o'clock came, Crystal, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went off to the Great Hall to discover that it had turned into a gigantic costume store, with one side of Harold's Halloween Hut, and Carla's Costume Cravings.

The group had decided to split up, and Crystal and Harry went off to the Harold's Halloween Hut side, and Hermione and Ron went to Carla's Costume Cravings side.

"Wow! Everything here is so amazing!" Crystal said as she was mesmerized by all of the unique costumes.

"There is so many! How are we going to choose?" Harry responded, in awe that there were so many possibilities.

"This one is beautiful! What do you think?" Crystal asked Harry while holding up a midnight blue gown that was hexed to sparkle.

"Wow." Harry said. "That's ju-"

Harry was interrupted by a portly man. "Hello folks! My name is Harold! How may I help you today?"

"Well I was thinking about this gown." Crystal responded.

"Well young lady, I have a mask that matches that certain gown!" Harold said, and held up a matching mask that only covered the eyes. **(A/N: For anyone that saw 'A Cinderella Story' with Hilary Duff, just think of her mask.)**

"And for you young man, I have a certain costume that goes with this lady's gown!" He exclaimed and went off to find Harry's costume.

"Hmm. isn't that lucky?" Crystal commented excitedly.

Harold came back with an entirely black dress robes with a midnight blue tie.

"That's lovely!" Crystal exclaimed, "Let's get these!"

"Sure." Harry responded, and got out the money to pay for the costumes.

**Meanwhile…**

"Hello! My name is Carla!" said a brightly colored lady, "How can I assist this lovely couple?"

Ron's ears turned bright red and said, "We're not a couple!"

Carla chuckled and said, "Well then, I presume you are shopping for your ball?"

"Yes, do you have anything?" Hermione asked shyly.

"Do we have anything!? Of course! Carla's Costume Craving has every costume that your little heart could ever desire! We even had a special technique to see your true heart's craving for your costume needs!" Carla said enthusiastically.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Hermione said.

Ron and Hermione went with Carla so they could be tested to she what costume that they wanted.

Carla pointed her wand at their hearts and muttered and incantation that wasn't comprehensible.

"Ah! Lovely choice! Your hearts tell me that you wish to be a princess and you a prince!" Carla exclaimed and went to go find the correct costume.

Hermione and Ron glanced each other and started laughing as Carla returned with their costumes.

"For you, we have a tiara with this floor-lengthed sparkling gown, with matching glass slippers." Carla said, while giving Hermione her costume. "And for you, we have this lovely black top hat, with black dress robes."

"Er, how much is this all?" Ron asked uneasily.

"All this is only 2 galleons with our special one day only sale!" Carla replied reassuringly.

"That's great! We'll take it!" Hermione said while smiling at Carla.

When they were all done, they retired to the Gryffindor common room and chatted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Almost too soon, a week had passed and all the girls were frantically running around to get ready for the ball that night.

Harry and Crystal had to start decorating early in the morning to make sure that they both had enough time to change into their costumes.

Finally with all the decorating done, Crystal rushed into her room and began preparing for the Ball.

Harry got his costume on rather quickly and waited for Crystal in the Gryffindor common room, with Ron, who was also waiting for Hermione.

"Hi Harry! Hi Ron!" said a cheerful voice from the top of the Girl's stairway.

Hermione had finished preparing and was descending from the stairs.

Ron and Harry both looked at her and were shocked.

"Whoa." Ron said, with his jaw dropping. "Y- You look pretty." He said in his squeaky voice.

"Thanks, you look nice as well." Hermione said with a smile.

When Crystal was finished, the group of four went off the Great Hall for the Halloween costume ball.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yes I know, this chapter was pretty fruity. Haha. And I didn't really get into the details of Halloween Ball, unless you really want me to, because then I will. **

**But the reason that this chapter was just about the Halloween Ball, was because I'm just getting back to the "writing world" and wanted to start with something easy! **

**I promise more interesting things are coming! Please Review! (:**


	9. The Second Encounter

**Thanks to Jedi Knight 3 for reviewing the last chapter & reminding me that Hogsmeade trips were all cancelled! So the last two chapters have been edited! Thank you!**

**Recap!**

_Hermione had finished preparing and was descending from the stairs._

_Ron and Harry both looked at her and were shocked._

"_Whoa." Ron said, with his jaw dropping. "Y- You look pretty." He said in his squeaky voice._

"_Thanks, you look nice as well." Hermione said with a smile._

_When Crystal was finished, the group of four went off the Great Hall for the Halloween costume ball._

**Oh and just a disclaimer: All the characters and plot and stuff obviously don't belong to me. Just the original characters and stuff that you've never seen from the wonderful Harry Potter books. If you haven't read those yet, then… well… get reading them! Because they really rock! Ha ha. Anyways, they belong to the awesome J.K. Rowling!**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh my goodness! I am absolutely exhausted!" Crystal said in the Great Hall at breakfast.

"Me too!" Hermione agreed.

"Well I personally am glad that we have no lessons today!" Ron said, helping himself to another pancake.

"Oh look! The morning post!" Harry said, noticing the owls swooping in.

"Ah! Daily Prophet! How many deaths today?" Ron asked.

"Hey! Listen to this!" Harry said, reading the Daily Prophet, "With zero murders in the past three days, Ministry officials are questioning what He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been up to…"

"Zero murders?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Hmm, I think it means that Voldemort is planning something big." Harry said, as a couple shivers went around. "Oh give me a break! If we submit to Voldemort's desire to have his name feared, then it only gives him more power."

"Well, I guess you're right Harry. V-Voldemort is probably planning something big. But what?" Ron asked.

Suddenly, a great flash of red erupted, followed by a large noise.

"What the bloody-" Ron asked.

"MR. POTTER! MISS COLLIER!" Professor McGonagall cried. "WE ARE BEING ATTACKED AGAIN! GET EVERYBODY IN THEIR TOWERS NOW!"

"WHAT THE-!? IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY!?" Ron cried. He and Hermione alerted all the prefects and went off to help Harry and Crystal get all the students in their towers.

The parents and family staying on the other side of Hogwarts were alerted and some went to help fight the Death Eaters off.

As soon as all the students were in their towers, Harry and Crystal went off to help the battle.

Running to the battle, Harry dodged a red jet of light, and shot a disarming spell at the Death Eater.

After several curses being thrown around, a jet of green and a familiar scream was heard and all of the Death Eaters tried running out as quickly as possible.

All the professors and Harry binded the Death Eaters as quickly as possible and got the ones running away, for the Aurors that had just arrived.

"_Where is Crystal?"_ Harry wondered. His eyes suddenly widened as he saw a body lying on the ground, lifeless.

"NO!" Harry screamed, and went down to her lifeless body, "PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL!"

The professors all rushed to Harry and saw that Crystal Collier had been murdered by a Death Eater.

Harry was taken to the Hospital Wing and was given a potion for shock, and he fell into a deep sleep.

**In his dream…**

"_Harry! Are you alright?" asked James._

"_Wha-? Dad?" Harry questioned amazingly._

"_Look, Crystal Collier was killed for a reason! She carries something that is very crucial to Voldemort!" James said, "Voldemort had set a Death Eater to kill her, hoping that her body would be buried away forever, along with her necklace! I don't know how it got in her possession, but she carries the Ravenclaw Necklace! Just think Harry!"_

"_It's a horcrux?" Harry asked._

"_Yes! You need to get it now!" James looked around, "Look, I have to go now. Take care, and good luck! I love you." James said._

Harry suddenly woke up.

"Professor McGonagall!" Harry cried.

"What do you need Potter?" asked the Headmistress, rushing in as she was passing by.

"Please tell me you haven't taken Crystal's body! I need her necklace!" Harry said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I can't explain now, but it is very important that I get that necklace! Please!" Harry cried impatiently.

The Headmistress nodded and quickly rushed out to obtain Crystal's necklace, leaving Harry to ponder.

"_But how will I destroy the Horcrux?"_ Harry questioned himself.

Professor McGonagall came back holding a silver locket with a blue 'R' on the eagle shaped necklace.

"Thank you Professor." Harry said excitedly as she rushed out the room with Harry hoping he had found the horcrux.

"Mr. Potter?" asked Madam Pomfrey, "You may leave when you feel better."

"Thank you." Harry said, and held the necklace in his fist while exiting the Hospital Wing.

He took the necklace to the common room to ask Ron and Hermione for help.

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry called, and explained to them what he was holding.

"Wow! Could it really be?" Hermione hushed.

"Yes, but I need to know how to kill it!" Harry replied.

"Hmm…" Hermione said, as they studied it for a long period of time.

"Well, shouldn't we think about Ravenclaw's background?" Ron suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"Oh! Ron you're a genius!" Hermione exclaimed, "Well, Ravenclaw is known for its intelligence, knowledge, and wit right?"

"Maybe we're supposed to open the locket!" Harry replied excitedly.

Hermione tried opening the locket. "How?" She questioned, frustrated.

Ron took the necklace and banged it against the desk. Harry and Hermione gasped, but saw that the necklace had opened. A paper fell out.

Hermione read it aloud,

_As the mighty stone bird calls,_

_Soaring from the sky,_

_Closer to the fall._

_But heed my cry,_

_There is more than meets the eye._

"What does that mean?" Harry pondered out loud.

Hermione analyzed it for a few seconds and her face brightened.

"I think it means that we need to find the statue of an eagle made for Rowena Ravenclaw." Hermione said.

Harry's eyes flashed, "Of course! You are brilliant! There are four statues made after the four founders by the Astronomy Tower!"

The trio ran to the Astronomy Tower and discovered an eagle statue, a badger statue, a serpent statue, and a lion statue.

"There is more to the riddle though!" Hermione said. "More than meets the eye, more than meets the eye… what could that mean?"

"Hey look at this!" Ron said, looking in the beak of the eagle.

Harry and Hermione looked in the beak and noticed an eagle shape dented in that looked exactly like the necklace.

"Put the necklace in!" Harry cried.

Hermione pushed the necklace in the dent, and the eagle sprang to life. The beak hole widened, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione were sucked into the eagle.

Everything went black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Gasp! What is going to happen!? **

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, but review!**


	10. Riddle's Riddles

**Thanks to **Arwen-Evenstar-Elf** for reviewing the last chapter! **

**Recap!**

_Harry and Hermione looked in the beak and noticed an eagle shape dented in that looked exactly like the necklace._

"_Put the necklace in!" Harry cried._

_Hermione pushed the necklace in the dent and the eagle sprang to life. The beak hole widened, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione were sucked into the eagle._

_Everything went black._

**On with the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hermione? Harry? Are you guys there?" Ron called out to the darkness cautiously.

"Yeah! We're over here!" Harry replied, and the trio joined together again.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked, very uncertainly.

"I think we're inside the eagle." Harry murmured.

Everywhere was still dark when an eerie voice erupted,

_Soft as the wind may be,_

_Ye group of three,_

_Shall soon find a maze,_

_Within the haze,_

_You shall find,_

_The next step you shall need._

As soon as the voice left, the trio blinked and saw that they were deep in a maze.

"What the bloody hell did that mean?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Well, I think it means that we need to find our way through the maze, and get to the next step?" Hermione suggested.

"Well how are we supposed to find our way the next step? Are we supposed to get out of the maze, or to the center, or what!?" Ron said, a bit frustrated.

"We need to follow the wind!" Harry exclaimed softly.

"Well, I guess it's worth a shot. Everybody stay close and keep your wands at the ready. Let's go." Said Hermione.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione cautiously used their wands and listened very closely to feel where the wind was taking them.

"Look! Right there!" Hermione whispered excitedly.

There was a golden object that was glowing at the end of pathway.

Harry was strongly reminded of the Triwizard tournament, and was surprised that it was so easy to reach the glowing object.

Suddenly, everything flashed pitch dark again, and the same eerie voice arose,

_You may think the first was easy,_

_But fear not it complicates,_

_For what you find is worse than greasy,_

_But the object that you hate._

The voice faded again, and the three found themselves in a corridor with a single light above an ominous wooden chest.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron made their way to the chest very carefully, in fear that something would pop out at them.

"Stand back, let me check this out. Ok, on three? 1…2…3!" Harry called, and opened the chest with his wand.

Suddenly a familiar body erupted from the trunk.

"Ginny?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah, So I'm REALLY sorry that my riddles suck a lot. Because I have horrid rhyming ways and really can't do poetry or anything. :(**

**And also that this chapter was short. But hey! This is probably the quickest update I've ever had. **

**Review!**


End file.
